This invention relates to brazing alloys. More particularly, this invention concerns itself with a silver-based, low-melting temperature alloy for use in brazing titanium structures.
Brazing is a welding type process for joining metal members by using a non-ferrous filler which has a lower melting point than the metal members being joined. A molten filler metal, or brazing alloy, is distributed between abutting metal members by capillary action to join the members. The brazing alloy selected must "wet" the abutting surfaces, that is, adhere to them by diffusion and alloying. Generally, the melting point of the brazing alloy is in excess of 800.degree. F and in some instances, considerably higher. The high melting point and great strength achieved in the brazing process differentiates it from soldering.
Brazing processes are varied and widely employed in industry for fabricating metal structures of various metals and alloys. Recently, considerably interest has been shown in brazing alloys and the brazing process because of the increased research effort in developing high speed and high altitude aircraft. These machines require the use of structural members that are light in weight but still possess the ultimate strength needed to withstand the severe stress and strain encountered within their operational environment. Sandwich type construction with titanium metal members has proven to be quite satisfactory in providing the necesssary high strength to weight ratios. However, problems have arisen in trying to effectively join the titanium metal members used in the construction of sandwich panels. In attempting to solve the adherence problem for titanium members, it has been found that a silver based alloy of particular compositional content can effectively join titanium metal members with the high degree of strength needed for aircraft construction.